


How to Charm A Dragon Youth

by Jayalaw



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Gaslighting, Grooming, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: AU of Dragons: Race to the Edge. Viggo Grimborn has sought out Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to win him over, and eventually use him as a tool to conquer all dragons? Hiccup doesn't know any better, corresponding through letters. Things change when Hiccup rescues an abandoned artifact for Viggo and prepares to meet in person.Originally written for evilwriter37 and posted on Tumblr.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/gifts).



Rumors flew like starlings across the Archipelago. They had realized the dragons stopped raiding, stopped attacking. This made life better for the Hunters. They could take the offense often, and suffer fewer losses. Their profits grew. 

The Dragon Hunters didn't believe the rumors at first. For one, they came from a trader who told long-winded stories. For another, the thought of a mere boy bringing down the rarest dragon and using it to fight a larger one seemed absurd. Trader Johann showed the Hunters his five spyglasses and winches, items he had traded for ink. He mentioned how the Outcasts were interested in the boy, and how he had outsmarted them. Johann had flowers that could poison dragons.

Ryker Grimborn could have gone about his life not worrying about dragon riders. His brother, who was chief, brought up an interesting point, however: eventually those riders would be using their mounts to fly, and travel. They could even come across the Hunters. With a boy who could tame the beasts and make them docile, while also fighting for them, the Hunters could either have a formidable ally or a serious threat to their business.

His brother started distilling charcoal from their oil lamps to make ink. He sent those with notes expressing interest in the dragons. In return, the boy sent notes b ack with gushing relief that someone else was actually interested in talking about training, and about living with dragons. The writing did not interfere with their business, so Ryker held his tongue. Besides, Viggo was happier when Viggo had a project. His brother when idle crafted awful tasks. The seas where their family heirloom lay were too treacherous, and he had sacrificed dozens of men to obtain it.

* * *

  
  


Stoick the Vast didn't think much of Johann ferrying messages for a liaison, at first. The Trader often did that for folks who lived across the Archipelago. Hiccup wanted to teach the world about dragons, albeit without betraying their military purposes. His son had enough experience with Vikings that saw dragons as tools, and not as companions. Stoick trusted that Hiccup wouldn't cause an uprising. 

He did worry when Hiccup tried to train Terrible Terrors to deliver airmail. It wasn't for his son's safety at first; he was worried that small-minded Vikings would shoot the animals on sight. To assuage his fears, Hiccup had one accompany Trader Johann to the mysterious sender of those letters, the one who always had enough ink. Each Terror had a note on it saying that it belonged to Berk, and to not kill it.

Then he read one of the letters that his son left out in the open. He read it and his brow furrowed.

"Perches?" he asked Hiccup. "These are the metal ones we made that caused the lightning storm?"

"Yeah." Hiccup didn't look concerned. "Well, no. They are wood so they don't attract lightning. But it's a way for the wild dragons on their islands. I've even added feeders to hold dried and salted cod!" 

He noted the curved bolts in charcoal blueprints. Stoick studied them. The Berkian ones were fancier and customized, since they were an improvement on the metal, but these blueprints would suffice for a fishing village. 

"Hmm." Stoick returned his attention the letter. The tone seemed innocuous, but also unctuous. There was an element of deceit. He went through it line by line. It was mainly praise, and also questions about handling wild dragons peacefully so they didn't eat up woods. On the surface it seemed all right.

"Trust me, Dad, this Viggo isn't like Alvin." Hiccup looked relieved at the thought. "He's someone that just asks. He doesn't try to act like he owns the place."

"It's what a chief does, Hiccup," Stoick said with a smile. "He has to act like he owns the place."

He thought of taking Thornado to find Viggo's island, just to assuage his suspicions. But there was no time. There never was time for a chief to watch out for his son.

 


	2. Chapter One

Time flew. Viggo found a grey hair in his beard. He plucked it out with tweezers. Ryker's locks remained dark. They kept hunting dragons, and even targeted the larger one.

Hiccup kept deferring an in-person meeting. First it was Outcasts, then it was Changewings, then it was Berserkers. There was always something. Viggo was a patient man, however, and he knew that seeds took time to sprout. He offered his own military advice, while asking on how to care for the wild and tameable dragons on their island. Sometimes he reminded Hiccup to think about his future, in who he would marry and who would become chieftainess. He never received a response to that. It gave him hope. 

Then he got a different letter. Hiccup, now eighteen, wrote complaining that they had found all the dragons in the Archipelago. His friends were settling down, and his father expected him to prepare for eventual chiefdom. He asked if Viggo knew of new species beyond familiar Viking land. He was going stir-crazy with the Berserkers and Outcasts briefly quelled, and with everyone else wanting to grow up.

Vigo hummed with delight as he got this letter. Ryker looked at him with concern.

“You haven’t been this happy in a while,” he said as Viggo dipped a pen in ink. 

“I think we may have a new pawn,” he said. “Do you remember when as boys we discovered that nest of Fireworms and thought their comb was fiery gold?” 

Ryker took in a hissing breath. He rubbed his unblemished neck, and Viggo felt for his jagged scars. That had been the day of their first kill, since it was either that or become dragon food. The world had taught them so much.

“I’m going to devise a similar situation.” Viggo started writing in his eloquent handwriting. “And perhaps this is the push we need.” 

* * *

 

Astrid should have worried when Hiccup didn’t appear one day. He had been getting restless, what with the twins pranking him about new dragon species and Fishlegs getting tired of hunting for snipes in the wind. Even on date nights, he seemed moody and unfocused. Astrid had assumed he hadn’t been used to proper peace in a long time. She figured that if he took off flying, he needed to clear his head. Maybe it would cure that endearing, irritating wanderlust.

Then he appeared late in the afternoon the next day at the old Dragon Academy. Curved red bites covered his face and hands, and one sleeve was smoking. Toothless looked unharmed, if annoyed. Their saddlebags bulged and jingled. 

“Hiccup!” Astrid shouted with worry. “What happened to you?”

“Oh you won’t believe it.” He swayed off Toothless. “There was this abandoned ship in the middle of an ocean filled with eels, and it was booby-trapped, really booby-trapped! We almost sunk with the ship! You won’t believe what I found in it-” 

The twins shouted with delight. They saw colored jewels spilling to the ground. Immediately Tuffnut started stuffing as many coins as he could into his pockets, and Ruffnut did the same. Snotlout also dove in for a share.

“Treasure hunting?” Astrid frowned. “You haven’t done that in years. Who are you and what have you done with Hiccup?”   
“Oh, I got the treasure because it was there.” Hiccup dug into the saddlebag and pulled out what looked like a telescope.

“A spyglass?”

“Apparently it’s a great treasure filled with knowledge of dragons.” His eyes sparkled. “Wait till we figure out how to work it!” 

They made him go to Gothi first. The elderly woman tweaked Hiccup’s nose because she could see he wasn’t in a state for a smack to the head, and she wrote that his eel bites weren’t poisonous, but they needed cleaning. She rubbed soothing herbs on them, and tapped her stick against the ground to convey her displeasure. Astrid couldn’t help but agree. It didn’t help that Hiccup explained he had learned about the treasure from that distant chief.

“Let me get this straight,” She said sternly as Gothi rubbed the herbs onto the heir. “You went alone, to get a supposedly nonexistent treasure that belongs to someone else, over an eel-infested ocean, triggered a hundred booby traps that landed you in the ocean, wrestled with those eels, and barely escaped with your lives and some petty trinkets. And you didn’t tell us?!”

“I love booby traps!” Ruffnut complained. “I could have had Tuffnut test them first.”

“That would have been fun.” Tuffnut smirked. “Was there any fire involved?”

“No, and I wasn’t alone.” Hiccup gestured at Toothless, who was also glaring at him. “I had my dragon.”

“You know what I mean.” Her tone was cold and deadly. “Hiccup, what if something had happened to you? We wouldn’t even know if you were dead!” 

That seemed to register. Hiccup looked sheepish and regretful. Toothless smacked him with an ear flap.

“Ow, bud!” He rubbed the spot. “I guess I was worried that if I didn’t go as soon as possible, the adventure would be gone. But now you see? Viggo mentioned he knows how to get it to work. If we bring to him, maybe we can discover more dragons beyond the Archipelago! It could be one last adventure before we have to settle down!”

He sounded so happy. Breaking that optimism seemed cruel. But someone had to do it.

“Hiccup, it could take months to arrange that,” she said.  “You know how busy your dad is. This Viggo probably is.”

“I can wait a bit longer.” He stroked the telescope with wist. “Now we know that something is out there. I can arrange it, go there with Toothless-” 

“No, we’re going,” Astrid said firmly. “We’re  _ all  _ going.”

“What?” Hiccup looked surprised. “But we haven’t been a team for years!” 

“You know discovering dragons is more exciting,” Fishlegs said. “Besides, Meatlug could use the adventure.” 

“I have to protect you from being a muttonhead,” Snotlout said. “That’s my job. Besides, look at all this treasure!” 

“We need new targets to prank,” Ruffnut replied.

“And new punches to learn.” Tuffnut punched his sister on the shoulder. She knocked him down.

“Besides, Stoick is going to be furious when he sees all these marks.” Astrid lifted Hiccup’s right arm to emphasize. A shiver ran between them, and he smiled in surrender.

“All right, all right, you can come. Just like old times.”  


	3. Chapter Two

Hiccup felt light as a feather. He wrote to Viggo, scheduling dates and times. It would be a dragon knowledge summit; the riders would learn how to open this strange telescope, which they started to call the Dragon Eye, and these Hunters would get to see the dragon-rider bond in person.

It wasn’t that he disliked exploring dragons with his fellow riders, or talking about them. There was the fact, however, that most Vikings who lived on islands couldn’t see beyond the scales and the fangs. Hiccup had tried several times to schedule summits to educate other tribes, but usually men declined those invitations. Stoick tried to explain that the last time such a meeting had been scheduled, many chiefs had died, and Hiccup no matter what he did couldn’t convince other tribes that he wouldn’t set their people on fire. 

Viggo in his letters was different. Hiccup made sure to not betray military information, because his dad would ground him for life if anything came out, but to talk about what to feed dragons, how to direct them to fertilize fields, that he could share. Viggo mentioned that his tribe traded commodities. It was nice to have a correspondent who was actually interested in peace, and in moving forward rather than backward. If this summit actually went well, maybe it could pave the way for other talks. Hiccup envisioned the Academy taking in transfer students from the Bog Isles. Obviously they couldn’t let in Berserkers or Outcasts, after what had happened, but perhaps the Wanderers could attend. 

The summit was held on a relatively small island, that was on craggy cliffs with stumpy trees and one fort. Viggo had explained it was a new settlement on unclaimed territory. Flying there took several hours, and in that time the twins had discovered how to grapple in mid-air. It was a relief to see the island marked on Hiccup’s inked map. 

Hiccup had the riders land on the cliffs. There was a welcoming party, of Hunters dressed in black armor. Astrid was suspicious, and the dragons at first were hostile, but Hiccup took charge.   
“Hi, we’re the Dragon Riders, from Berk,” he told the Hunters. “I think the chief is expecting us? Viggo Grimborn?”

“Viggo Grimborn is, but an emergency came up.” A large bald man with a mustache approached them. “I am his brother, Ryker, and I better suffice.”

Toothless growled at the man. Hiccup patted his dragon and looked at Ryker with apology. The other dragons reacted similarly, with Hookfang actually setting Snotlout on fire. He quickly got off his dragon and rolled on the ground, screaming in a high-pitched voice. Hiccup glared at Hookfang, who quickly stopped flaming. Even so, he left a scorched path in the ground. 

“I guess when we see that much armor, we expect a fight,” Astrid said, with part snark and part suspicion. “Is that what you normally wear?”   
“Aye,” Ryker assured her. “I take it you are the right-hand rider?”   
She nodded.

“Then we understand each other well.” There was gruffness in his tone. “I always make sure the men are prepared for battle. It’s when your guard is down that you are ambushed.” 

The riders walked alongside their dragons on the island. Fishlegs took in the scenic view from the cliffs, and Meatlug relaxed on hearing the ocean waves crash in rhythm. Snotlout caught up from the rear, rubbing his butt. The twins teased him about it. 

“So I wanted to ask Viggo what this is, and how we open it.” Hiccup showed Ryker the Dragon EYe. “He mentioned it could lead to numerous dragons.”

“Aye. One of our ancestors made it, to chronicle all the dragons he found.” Ryker took it, and for the first time he seemed to soften.

They passed a series of tents, and large wooden poles. The perches caught his attention. He studied the holes in them, and how they were weathered and textured with age. It looked like Viggo hadn’t used feeders, as the blueprints had suggested.                                                        

“Are those being sanded?” he asked Ryker. “Dragons can handle most splinters, so why are they so smooth?”

“The dragons here are softies,” Ryker grunted. “One splinter and the whole island is ablaze when they panic.”

That didn’t sound right. Even on Berk, the dragons didn’t mind the occasional wood bits. In fact, Terrible Terrors seemed to see them as a snack to munch on later. If a dragon were panicking over a splinter, then it must mean they were very distressed. Before Hiccup could ask Ryker, they had arrived at a large tent. 

“My brother asked me to make sure you’re all well-fed.” Ryker gestured at a table with horns of juice, mead, and ale. There was also baskets filled with fresh fruit, bread and cheese, and fish for the dragons. “He told you that you would all talk in the evening?”

“Yes. Why isn’t he here to see us?” Hiccup’s throat felt parched. He could actually use that feast, and so could the others.  “I thought he wanted to show us what he knew.”

“My brother is . . . unpredictable,” Ryker said; there was almost pity in his tone. “I should know; I had to grow up with him.”

Hiccup laughed. He couldn’t imagine, having been an only child. But Toothless was like his brother, and predictable. Toothless had gone after what looked like a barrel of cod. The other dragons were more cautious. 

A Hunter came and whispered to Ryker. He frowned.

“And it seems he wants me,” he said. “Take your time to eat your fill. I may be gone a while.”

“Yes, thank you,” Hiccup said. 

Ryker walked with large footsteps. Hiccup tasted the fermented honey mead. It was stronger than the mead they had on Berk, and it tasted like it had some cinnamon and apple as well. Astrid seemed to be handling one cup fine, but Snotlout and Tuffnut had already gotten into a drinking game. That hadn’t taken long, with Ruffnut egging them on. Fishlegs stuck to the juice, since he mentioned he was a lightweight. 

“You guys,” Hiccup said with irritation. “Try to make sure you don’t throw up here. We’re the guests trying to make a good first impression.”

“Speak for yourself!” Snotlout shouted. “I am an impression!” 

“I may go for a walk with Meatlug actually,” Fishlegs said. “I need to stretch my legs after that flight, and Meatlug needs boulders for her sensitive stomach.” 

“Yes, of course,” Hiccup said. “I’d go as well, but we don’t know when Viggo will be back.”

Toothless stretched on the tent floor. Hookfang found a corner of the tent to occupy. He gave a catlike growl and settled down. Fishlegs went out with Meatlug, who hadn’t touched any of the fish.  

“It’s actually good to be respected,” Astrid commented. She took a large bite of bread. “They knew I was second-in-command.” 

“Yes. Thank you,” Hiccup said with relief. “That’s what I was trying to tell you. It seems like these Hunters are genuine.” 

He still believed that, as the hours passed. Then he got worried when Fishlegs and Meatlug didn’t return. 

  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [As You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137204) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
